


5 Times Marc saved them and one time they saved Marc

by Andromeda612



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Marc Anciel, Badass Marc Anciel, Established Relationship, M/M, Marc Anciel Has an Anxiety Disorder, Marc Is Awesome, Protective Marc Anciel, mom friend, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: This is a gift for my secret santa from the Nathmarc discord server I'm in, I hope you like this, I know you love Badass Marc and I hope I did it well with this fic.Because badass Marc is always a nice treat.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel, Marc Anciel & Ivan Bruel, Marc Anciel & Juleka Couffaine, Marc Anciel & Lê Chiến Kim, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Markov, Marc Anciel & Max Kanté, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: MarcNath Fics!, Secret Santa 2020





	5 Times Marc saved them and one time they saved Marc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boshiiiiiiiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshiiiiiiiiiii/gifts).



> WARNING: Some descriptions of anxiety, based in own experiences. 
> 
> Mal'aj = Angel in Yiddish  
> Ritter = Knight in German

Marc is a sweet boy, a very patient person and what people would define as a cinnamon roll, however there is a side of Marc that not even himself knew about until the last months, more specifically when he made friends at Francois Dupond, this is his very protector and badass side. 

Before transferring to Dupond he didn’t have any friends, with his natural shyness and his social anxiety it was hard for him to just approach his former classmates and talk, with his quiet nature was easy for them to forget about his presence, the only moment when they remembered about him was when he helped when it was needed— despite his shyness he is kind and weak when it comes to help others in need, after all a friendly hand to help is what he would like and if he can give it he will— but that never lasted enough for him to get to know his former classmates better, soon enough they got tired of his awkwardness and shyness, the fact that the only real attention he got was from bullies didn’t help either.

So he was a loner, when the bullying went too far his moms took the decision to switch schools, maybe this time he would get better luck. 

Nicely his moms were right, at first he thought it would be the same, he being like a ghost who was just saw when he helped someone just to be forgotten almost immediately, it was similar the first weeks, his new classmates were polite but they didn’t pay him much attention, he was fine with it actually, things remained the same until he met her, Marinette Dupain Cheng, it was of course because the girl needed help and he didn’t have the heart to ignore her. 

He was seated in his new favorite place in school, hidden under the stairs, when suddenly a loud crash was heard near him, taking a look he saw a girl with dark hair laying at the end of the stairs, she immediately got up, he would has leave her alone if not were for the small flinch she made and the way she clutched her hand, she was hurt. 

He put aside his anxiety at having to interact with a stranger and immediately he was by her side, helping her with her stuff and asking about her state, the girl looked surprised at first but soon enough she smiled kindly and answered him, he noticed her hand was getting swollen, long short story he took her to the nursing and stayed with her until the nurse said she would be okay, after that the girl introduced herself as Marinette, as soon as she did that— and with the knowledge she would be okay— his shyness hit full force, he stammered and blushed a lot, he was a total mess but Marinette didn’t seem to care, she was kind and Marc felt comfortable. 

He thought she would forgot about him soon but that didn't happen, Marinette kept waving at him, she even talked— like really talked— with him, she was patient with his anxiety and soon enough she became his first friend, then she invited him to the art club, despite his akumatization at the end everything went really well, he made more friends, Alix, Marinette and Nathaniel became his best friends and he and Nathaniel even started dating some months later. 

He had something he thought he would never have: friendship, love and support from other people besides his moms, and it was nice, having people that truly cared for him, that’s why whenever one was sad, upset, angry or in any kind of distress a protector instinct immediately took over him, it was like pressing a button, all his shyness and anxiety goes to the background and he becomes someone brave who will protect his beloved ones with teeth and nails— and he does it very well— , Alix likes to call it his mom bear side, he didn’t know he had it, he never had someone he wanted to protect before but now he does. 

And he is glad to be able to be there for them, either if he has to be a shoulder to cry on or an adviser; no matter if he has to use the silver tongue— which he was surprisingly good at, advantages of being a writer perhaps? — or even use force— this last one he has his moms to thanks for, after the last… incident on his former school they decided he needed to be able of protecting himself, so the three of them took self defense classes and both of his moms taught him how to use a large variety of sharp objects in self defense— he was always ready. Because unlike him, that has to deal with anxiety and self doubt, he is 100% of how amazing the people around him are, and how much they deserve nothing but the best, that’s why no matter the threat he is always there for them. 

❦ ════ •⊰⚜⊱• ════ ❦

  1. From a liar 



When Marc heard about Marinette's expulsion he was confused— nothing of what she supposedly did matched her usual behavior— and worried— because an expulsion is a serious matter— however when he got the whole story from his boyfriend and best friend he got angry. 

The "proof" of Marinette's misdoings was circunstancial at best and the way Damocles managed the issue was neglectful and poor. Honestly the school could do better. 

It was strange and if you thought about it all the mess always returned to one person besides Marinette… Lila. If he was being honest with himself there was always something that felt off about that girl, despite Rose's gush about her or how much Nathaniel or Alix seemed to respect her, however after the expulsion both, his boyfriend and his best friend, agreed something was not right there. After asking for more context about this girl and a little thinking it was not hard to connect the dots and realize the italian— assuming that she is in fact italian— was nothing but a liar and a witch. 

Alix was mad, Nathaniel was mad, he was mad— and slightly disappointed because the seats thing, that was not cool— this girl was taking advantage of them and got Marinette expelled. After a long talk— with some lecture about being considerate with others— they all decided to go to check on Marinette the next day so Alix and Nathaniel could apologize. 

Even when Marinette expulsion was solved they still felt uncomfortable with all the situation, after talking and listening to Marinette's side of the story they felt even angrier but one thing was sure: they needed to do something. 

"But what? Lila will just use the fake tears and make us look like the bad guys!" 

He didn't like the way Marinette sounded so resigned and defeated, she was his very first friend, she is one of his best friends, he considered the girl his sister in everything but blood, fortunately he knew exactly what to do. 

"I'll handle this" 

His best friends and boyfriend knew he was deadly serious so they left it to him, they have seen his protector mode and they knew Lila's kingdom had its days counted. Also if Nathaniel found this badass side of his boyfriend hot that was pretty much his business, thank you very much. 

For this case Marc knows he has to be quiet, a very detailed and solid investigation about all Lila's claims and three well redacted emails, for her mother— whose contact information was on the embassy's web page— , Mr. Damocles and the school board— because Damocles and Bustier also need to answer for this mess— is all he needs, it was an easy task actually, Lila's lies are kind of dumb. 

With all the proof he needed ready in a 10 pages long document attached in the emails he sent them and just prepared himself for the next day of school. 

In fact the next day was an interesting one. 

Right now he and the we-know-the-truth squad are sitting together in a table a little far from Lila and Bustier's class— they just want to be as far as the she demon girl but are still concerned for their friends— normally Marc doesn't like to eat lunch in the cafeteria, to much people for his liking, but today— assuming everything goes on schedule— is a special day and he doesn't want to miss it. Marinette, Alix and Nathaniel were very confused when they saw him entering the cafeteria and that confusion just grew when he told them that he had a surprise for them. 

Just as Alix is about to ask him what the surprise is again, Mr. Damocles, Miss Bustier and a woman with brown hair and an angry face storm into the cafeteria directly towards Lila who turns pale. 

The next thing they know there are some screams, some in italian— so Lila  _ is _ italian, and the woman must be her mother— and some fake cries from Lila, after seven minutes or so Lila is dragged to the principal's office. Everybody in the cafeteria is confused and whispering about what just happened. However in Marc's table all the people seated have a huge smile on their faces, they know exactly what happened and couldn't be more relieved, Lila's regime ends here. 

And indeed, when they return to class Lila is there with her mother, Mr. Damocles and Miss Bustier, she is obligated to tell the whole truth and to apologize, of course the class is a chaos after that but at the end everybody is just glad to be free from that liar, Marinette gets her apologies and the others promise to do better. 

A week after an agent from the school board visits the school and has a serious talk with all the staff. Long short story, every teacher and staff member has to go through a how to deal with bullying course and will be under scrutiny until the board decides they are capable enough. 

And Lila never knew how or who exposed her, sometimes the best victory is the one that remains in secret. 

2\. From an homophobic akuma ~~with swords~~

It is a nice day, the sun is bright and the weather is just the perfect temperature for a picnic, so Marc, Nathaniel, Rose and Juleka are having a double date at the park with some delicious food— which they cooked together— and pastries from the Dupain Cheng's Bakery. They are also wearing some nice outfits courtesy of Marinette— she needed models, they helped her and she gifted them the clothes—. 

Rose is wearing a lovely summer dress in violet and black while Juleka is wearing a hot pink jean with a white shirt and a leather black jacket, black combat boots and she has her hair in a braid— made by her girlfriend— apparently Marinette took some inspiration in them and made outfits inspired in the other's colors. Marc is using a long rainbow dyed skirt, a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black flats, Nathaniel for his part is wearing a rainbow dyed shirt with a black vest, jeans and black snickers. Yeah, she made them matching outfits too. 

Everything was just fine… until an akuma attacked. 

Unfortunately the akuma is near them so the villain in turn literally jumps in front of them. It looks like a knight, with a bright and nice looking armour, they are tall, strong, with gray skin, black short hair and silver eyes, they also have two claymore swords. They look really good— one of the best Hawk Moth's designs so far— and for Marc and Nathaniel it is always interesting to know about the reasons behind akumatization, however… 

"I'm Sir Jupiter and I'm here to correct all the monstruocities against the nature, soon Paris will be free from fag*ts and the other awry scums that infect our society!" 

So an homophobic asshole then, yay! 

Normally they would feel sympathy for whoever gets akumatized, they all have been there, but now they really wish Ladybug and Chat Noir will be fierce with this one. Now, they just need to get to safety and let the heroes handle the situation, but the akuma seems to have other plans… little he knows that he will regret it… 

"And I'll start with you little shits! Two girls dating? Two boys being a couple? That is disgusting! And don't think your girl face can fool me! You are a boy and you should dress like one!" The last part was definitely directed at Marc but he pays no attention, not when the clear fear in Juleka and Rose's eyes is making his protective instincts itch. Or the worry in his boyfriend's eyes. 

"You should be looking for a man to marry and serve him like the ladies you are… and you redhead, cut your hair you fucking sissy! And you…" the akuma doesn't have time to finish because a fist collides against his jaw, making the knight fall on the ground and groan in pain. 

Any other person would have been stunned and a little worried for the brave— or maybe stupid— soul that just hit an akuma with their bare hands, however Nathaniel, Juleka and Rose know that Marc is not any other person and all the fear, worry and mildy self doubt they were having is now replaced with awe at this side of him, midly worry— because he still hit a fucking akuma— and something similar to pitty for the akuma because they know Marc and they almost feel bad for the guy… almost. 

Marc for his part has had enough, there are a few things he genuinely hates but any person that hates others because of things they can help is the top of that list, if this kind of person also happens to attack directly his beloved ones things just get heated; and how uncomfortable his friends and boyfriend were looking with this guy's comments, the fear, it was the last straw. He snapped and hit him, he is glad those self defense classes really paid off. 

Sir Jupiter wakes up and is ready to fight the fool who dared to go against him… just to be met with another fist. Marc may be skinny and all but he knows where to punch. The akuma feeling more angered— and a little dopey but he is not going to admit out loud— takes his two swords and points them towards Marc. Honestly the way the green eyed boy smirks at him and how the other teens look at him with almost pity should have been a sign that something bad was about to happen to him.

When he tries to charge against the noiret with one of his claymores Marc simply steps aside and takes his wrist in a deadly grip, he twists it making the akuma drop the sword and then pulls to make him lose his balance and fall into the ground… again. 

He takes the fallen claymore and gets into a fight position— thank god mama Carmen used to practice with swords, she is a really good teacher— this time the akuma acknowledges that maybe this guy is more of a threat than he looks. 

"What? Is your fragile masculinity hurt because a gay guy in skirt is better at fighting than you or are you really scared?" Normally Marc would be shy and try to find a pacific solution, but with certain people peace is not an option. 

The villain gulps, because damn it he is ashamed— and scared but again he is not going to admit it— but no biggie, maybe the fagg*t knows how to fight and what? He is still a powerful akuma with superpowers, how much the little shit can do against him anyway? 

After fifteen minutes or so Ladybug and Chat Noir show up, they didn't know about the akuma until a notification on the Ladyblog told them, it was a message from Rose with the location of the akuma, the akumatized object and a note asking Ladybug to be ready with her lucky charm, at first they were confused but did as they were requested. 

When they show up, the sight in front of them answers and at the same makes them more confused. 

On the ground is the akuma with a sword impaled in his right calf pining him into the floor, he is clearly in pain and crying his eyes out, just a few meters from him is a very pissed off Marc point another fucking sword at him, with his outfit a little ruined— Marinette has to restrain a indignated gasp when she sees a large cut on Marc's skirt— behind them are Juleka, Rose and Nathaniel watching warily, Nathaniel has a little piece of paper that must be the akuma's object. 

The artist hands the paper to the heroes, they free the akuma and Ladybug purifies it, she casts her cure and everything is back to normal, when the former akuma is back to normal the first thing he notices— besides the confusion that comes after being de-akumatized— is a burning glare that makes him fear for his life, looking around he spots the heroes and the group of teenagers, the one with black hair and skirt is who is sending him that glare, normally he would snap and yell to the teen to mind his own business but the cold on those green eyes keep him quiet, for some reason he just knows that is better than provoque the teen. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir pay him no attention and instead ask their friends for the whole story, after hearing it they are not happy with the guy— fortunately he already left by that point— however they are grateful with Marc and even congrat him for his courage. Chat Noir is really stunned, he knows Marc as Adrien and knows the boy is very shy and anxious so seeing how well— and honestly scary— he managed the akuma is a shock. 

Ladybug is not that surprised, Marc is her best friend, she knows this side of him and pretty much like her other friends she almost pitied the akuma, but the guy had it coming. 

After some more words from the heroes they leave and the two couples can finally enjoy their double date. 

3\. From an asshole jock. 

Max is a stereotypical nerd, that's why for some people— ignorants that let their minds be fogged by stereotypes and prejudices— is kind of surprising that his best friend— besides Markov of course— is Kim, the stereotypical jock. 

For these people the surprise leaves shortly enough and just shrug it off, after all their friendship is nothing of their business, however there is never missing an asshole that thinks that Max and Kim's relationship is in fact their business and decide to approach the matter in a very rude way. 

Just like Kevin, a jock one year older than them who thinks that Kim shouldn't hang out with a nerd like Max. Of course Kim never heard him and that just makes Kevin angrier for some reason, after almost getting into a fight with the Vietnamese Kevin backed off on his "opinions" however that didn't stop him from having them and when he saw Max entering alone in the empty locker room… well, it was an opportunity that he couldn't let pass, could he? 

Max for his part was minding his own business, Markov is with Marinette and Alya helping them with something about Alya's blog, he just went to the locker room to get and USB they would need when someone pushes him hard against the lockers, when turns to see the agresor he is met with Kevin's arm clutching his shirt and pinning him against the lockers. 

He gulps, Kim already warned him about this guy and he knows he is in some trouble right now. 

"Listen carefully you fucking nerd!" The jock all but screams at his face "Little shits like you shouldn't be near real cool guys like Kim or me!" Max restrains the urge to roll his eyes, seriously? Why does he care? "I've been trying to make Kim see reason but he just doesn't want to listen!" Yeah, duh because he is a decent human being and a great friend. "But you are supposed to be smart, aren't you?" Oh Newton, is he still talking? "So just be smart and tell Kim why you two can't be friends, I bet he just put up with you because he pities you" the last part was said with venom and a cruel smirk. 

Honestly is not like Max cares about what this dude is saying, he has facts on his side: fact one: Kim was the one who approached him the first time four years ago because he thought it was cool how easy and fast was for him to solve a math problem in class; fact two: after that he kept talking to him, he included him; fact three: when he asked Kim to be friends he was really confused because he thought they already were but happily accepted nonetheless; fact four: Kim never took advantage of him with school related stuff, if he needed help with something he just asked him to tutor him and Kim actually learned; fact five: Kim never acts ashamed of him, the contrary actually, he loves to brag about how his best friend is a genius, he always introduce Max as his best friend and never hides their friendship from anyone; fact six: Kim really cares about him— and about all his friends— he shows this through his actions like when he makes sure he gets the needed amount of sleep, drink and food whenever he starts a new project that drives all his attention, or when he protects him from danger like akumas, or with how supportive and proud he was when he came out as asexual and gay. 

Fact: Kim is his best friend, he is a real friend, is a 100% result, and yes, he did the calculus. 

So no matter what Kevin says, he knows for a fact is bullshit so he doesn't care. What he does care about is the fist ready to punch him, this is gonna hurt and he knows any of his friends are going to be happy about this, the smaller guy just closes his eyes and waits for the punch… that never came. Actually what he feels instead of pain is the grip on his shirt loosening and he can hear Kevin groaning in what must be pain. 

He slowly opens his eyes and what he sees really surprises him. Kevin is kneeled and bended over himself protecting his… private zone— ouch— and a gloved hand is wrapped around his wrist in a grip that seems painful, the hand tightens its grip making the jock groan more and confirming his thoughts. 

What shocks him the most is the owner of said hand, is no other one than Marc Anciel, the most peaceful and calm person he knows— and he is friends with Mylene— the writer has an expression on his face that Max has heard about but never thought he would actually see on the sweet boy: anger. Cold and crude anger directed towards Kevin, when Marc tightens his grip one more time the genius cringes and even feels a little bad about the bully. 

Marc was happily walking into the locker room to grab some stuff he would need to help Jean with a topic from math class when he saw Kevin about to punch his friend, his protective side immediately jumped and the next thing he knows he kicked the asshole's crotch and stops the fist that was going to hit Max from the wrist in a deadly grasp he knows very well hurts if made it right. 

He was able to hear some of the stuff the guy was saying to Max and his blood just started to boil. 

For like the 1000th time he thanks his moms for the self defense classes, a year ago he would have been afraid to even be spotted by a guy like Kevin, because he was an easy and usual target, but now, now he has the ability to defend himself against physical attacks and most important he can defend his friends— and whoever that needs it— because he has been there, he knows how scary is and doesn't want anybody to go through that, specially not his beloved ones because he knows how amazing his friends are and that they deserve much more than that. 

"You never learned to not stick your nose in things that are not your business?" He says in a very uncharacteristic cold tone. 

"Well, this is not of your business either" Kevin manages to say through the pain, Marc twists his wrist— just enough to hurt but to not cause damage— making him yelp. 

"Oh but it is! Max is my friend, and you were just trying to punch him, so yeah this is pretty much my business" 

"You little missy" the older guy lets go of Max's shirt to try to punch Marc, the writer simply dodges him and traps both his arms behind his back and slams him against a near bench. 

"Oh so we are getting homphobic now! Really you should listen to yourself and realize how pathetic you are'' Max is watching in complete awe, he has heard the stories from Alix, Nathaniel and his other friends but actually seeing Marc in his protective mom bear mode is really stunning. 

"Like dude, with whom Kim decides to be friends doesn't concern you in any way, you act like some toxic girlfriend… now if there is something...more... you are trying to say here then let me tell you there are better ways to say it" Max doesn't even try to hide the snort that comes out his mouth, damn that was a huge burn! 

"Also if you really thought that you looked intimidating assaulting someone smaller and younger than you, you should think twice, why don't you mess with someone your size? Or are you afraid and instead prefer to bother someone that can't physically stand up against you so you can feel powerful?" 

"Assaulting?! You are the one that almost broke my fucking wrist! Wait until Damocles hears about this" Kevin barks at him but Marc just laughs, honestly he hates stereotypes but people like Kevin make it difficult to debunk them. 

"First of all, honey, that you think that I actually have the strength to break your wrist is flattering, really but I'm not that strong I just know how to defend myself, and secondly if you want to talk to Damocles I completely agree, so I can tell him how you were bullying my friend and that I just had to step in to avoid any harm to him, also remember this room has security cameras that Principal Damocles is  _ obligated _ to check for investigation" the noiret says in a cheerful tone that sends chills over the jock's spine, he may be stupid but he knows a lost battle. 

"Okay, okay I leave Kanté alone, just let me go" he almost begs. 

"Just what I thought" the writer frees him and both friends look how the bully leaves the room. Marc's mom bear mode changes instantly in hen mom mode and turns all his attention to Max. 

"Are you okay Max? He did anything to you before I arrived? Do you need to see the nurse? You want something?" Marc is worried and back to the always sweet and kind demeanor Max is used to, the short male smiles grateful at him and places his hands on his friend's shoulders. 

"I'm fine Marc, thank you" Marc seems to relax a little but still makes a little check to not miss any injury. 

"Good, now come one, we are still going to Principal Damocles to report this" Max nods and follows Marc to the principal's office. 

"You know?" The noiret says while exiting the room, Max makes a noise to let him know he is listening "You could stand up against people like him if you want" 

"Really?" Max asks curiously, after all he is very aware of his short height and strength, he knows that for him it would be hard to fight a person like Kevin. 

"Yeap" Marc replies popping the 'p' " I mean, I just did it and my height is just average and I'm actually very skinny, but just as I said to Kevin I just know how to defend myself, the human body is like a machine, if you know where and how to lose some screws then defending yourself is easier than you would thought, I learned and I can teach you if you want" he softly offers and Max can't be more surprised and touched, Marc really is a caring friend. 

"I would love to," he answers, excited and grateful. 

"Nice! After we talk to Damocles we can organize our schedules so I can start teaching you, maybe we should ask the others if they also want to learn…" 

Max simply smiles, Marc is really an incredible person and a treasure of a friend. 

4\. From a bad teacher

After Lila, all the staff members of the school improved very much, Bustier learned how to properly deal with bullies and forgot about the forgiveness route, Damocles is not afraid of powerful parents anymore— yeah, Chloe's regime is also over… she is still a bully but she doesn't get away with it any longer— even Mrs. Mendeleiev has changed, she was a good teacher but sometimes a little too strict and rude, she is still strict but she also became more patient and understable with her students. 

But— and this is a big but— there is a particular teacher that keeps old habits under a passive aggressive façade. Miss Martin. She is a mid age history teacher who likes to lowkey humiliate students that are not good in her class, no matter if it is in private or not, she will take any opportunity and the way she acts is subtle, so is kind of difficult to complain about her because she always gives an explanation that makes all the situation look like an misunderstanding— other students have tried, subtle doesn't means invisible— she is like Lila if you think about it. 

One of her current victims is Lê Chiên Kim, the poor guy has been having rough days all thanks to her, Kim knows he is not the most brilliant student but he also knows that sometimes he just need to learn things in another way to get them, however Miss Martin thinks otherwise, for her he is either just lazy or stupid, probably both and she loves to throw it at his face. Every. Single. Opportunity. She. Has. 

The most painful times were in private, she would say how much sorry she was for his parents for having to take an extra effort to make sure he learn things, or how much she respected Max for being able to teach him something… among other things. 

At first he complained with his parents, some of the things she said were kind off hurtful to hear, he felt treated like shit honestly, his parents weren't happy either. But when they went to talk with Damocles and the history teacher she "explained '' the situation, she was just concerned about how much history was difficult for Kim and that she may just have used the wrong wording for her concern and it was totally misinterpreted as disrespect. 

The way she explained herself, what she said was actually believable, it made sense and Kim even felt bad for misjudging his teacher over a misunderstanding. All ended up in just that, a misunderstanding, Kim's parents promised to help more their child with history and Kim promised to do better. 

That's when things got worse.

Because now, Kim, his parents and Damocles genuinely believe Miss Martin has the teen's best interest at heart, the fact that in public she makes remarks less noticeable that would pass as a teacher's advice just helps to hide the real issue, the teacher was bullying Kim. And for Kim the private comments became worse, not just because the teacher became ruder, but because for him she was just trying to help which means that everything she said to him, every time she called him stupid or made a hard critic, every time what she said was true, he was a failure. After some weeks all those comments started to crave deep into Kim's mind and into his confidence. 

Today he is feeling particularly bad after Miss Martin implied how difficult the future would be for him if he is not able to do good in such an easy class like history. 

He walks into the library to try and study by himself, normally he would ask Max to help him but after some talks with Miss Martin he started to feel guilty for being a burn for his best friend, if he was so stupid that couldn't remember some simple events then it was his problem, not Max's, he shouldn't be bothering him. 

While he is struggling with dates and historic events Marc is just finishing his own homework, today there is no club since Mr. Carracci has a medical appointment, Nathaniel, Alix and Marinette have to study for a literature test they will have next week and Aurore, Mireille and Jean are busy with their extracurricular activities so he has the afternoon for himself, he is thinking about what to do in his free time when he notices Kim clearly having some difficulties with whatever he is doing.

Well, helping a friend is always a nice thing to do, he approaches his athletic friend and taps him softly on the shoulder.

"Hey, Kim. Everything all right? You seem to be struggling a little" he says softly. Kim is a little startled at first but relaxes as soon as he recognizes Marc, he thinks if he should tell Marc, knowing his friend he will offer to help him but he doesn't want to bother the kind writer… on the other hand he really needs the help. Taking a long sigh the jock finally says his trouble to Marc. 

As predicted, Marc doesn't think twice to offer his help. Kim is ashamed for having to bother his friends like this but is also grateful, Marc is a great tutor and very patient.

An hour after Kim has a total domain of the material. 

“Thank you very much Marc, you are a lifesaver!” he exclaims genuinely happy for the help. Marc can’t help but blush a little. 

“Is okay Kim, it was nothing also what are friends for?” the writer replies sweetly, but Kim demeanor deflates a little, remembering that he was a burden for being so incompetent to learn the material by himself. Marc of course notices and asks what’s wrong. 

“Is just, I feel bad for being a burn for you guys, because I’m dumb and can’t learn things by myslef” and Kim sounded so defeated, Marc doesn’t like it, yeah he may need help sometimes but that doesn’t mean he is dumb, he just need another approach. 

“Kim, you are not dumb, if you need help from time to time or another way to learn things that’s all fine, we all learn in different times and ways!” and is true, he tutors all his friends and knows that some of them need a different way to study or maybe a little more time but that doesn’t mean they are dumb or stupid because they all are able to get a hold of the material in their own style pretty well and Kim is not an exception. 

“But Miss Martin said…” and he tells him some of the things the teacher has said to him and Marc is angry. He had been through years of bullying he knows how to recognize it everywhere and from anyone. He asks Kim to tell him all of what Miss Martin says to him and Kim does. 

The writer is beyond angry now, he is furious, who gave that teacher the right to humiliate her students like that?! People like her shouldn't be teachers. 

“Kim all of that is wrong! Even if she really cares about your education, the way she is treating you is just wrong” 

“But she said…” 

“She lied, Kim. With those explanations it may seem like she really is trying to help but her actions tell otherwise, and now you are having doubts about your own capacity because of her!” 

After another hour of just Marc explaining to Kim how bad was Miss Martin’s behavior the tall boy finally understood his situation, he was the victim here… but there was still a problem. 

“But my parents and I already tried to talk to Damocles but Miss Martin convinced them and me that she was just trying to help me” 

Marc thinks for a moment and then an idea comes to him. “I know what to do, soon that excuse of a teacher won’t be a trouble anymore” 

Kim has heard the stories of Marc’s protector side from his friends and now he can’t help but feel equally excited and even a little scared to see it by himself. 

The next day after school Kim walks with his head high into Miss Martin classroom. ‘ _ Remember Kim, be confident, you are not a dumbass and she doesn’t have any right to treat you like that _ ’ 

He approaches the teacher who is on her desk grading some homework. “Miss Martin we need to talk” the woman doesn’t even try to restrain the roll eyes, Kim is now more determined to end this. 

“And what we need to talk about, Mr. Lê Chien?” She asks in a sweet yet fake tone. 

Kim folds his arms and looks her straight in the eyes “I know what you have been doing, you say you were concerned about my education but you just think I’m stupid and like to humiliate me for it, you said you help me but the only thing that you are doing is making me doubt myslef” 

Miss Martin may be a bitch but she is a smart one— how do you think she managed to get so far without being fired? — she knows that little brat saw through her. “Ha! So maybe you are not as dumb as I thought” 

Kim… was not expecting that response, he thought she would at least try to maintain the facade, uh she is really like Lila, isn’t she? 

“I thought you would try to convince me again that you are a good teacher” he asks with genuine surprise, the woman simply snorts and looks at him condescendingly. 

“Look brat, I know a lost battle when I see one, besides” she also folds her arms “What if you know I don’t give a  **shit** about your education, or anyone’s education for that matter in this damn school? It was easy to convince Damocles and your parents and I can do it again, after all Damocles was dumb enough to get fooled by that lying brat and I bet you got your brightness from somewhere so your parents shouldn’t be an issue either” she says with confidence. 

Kim is speechless, the audacity of this woman! But he still needs one more thing, so he collects himself and keeps going with the plan. “Why? Why are you like this? What is the need to make me feel like I’m stupid and a failure?” At this Miss Martin stands up, she is shorter than Kim but her glare is still very intimidating. 

“Because you are! Who needs tutoring in history? Why is it so difficult for you to do fine in such an easy class? And not let's talk about your conduct in general, you are dumb and a sure failure and I just hate students like you, because you made my job unnecessarily difficult!” 

“Then you shouldn’t be a teacher!” a new voice is heard in the room, is clear and it sounds angry. Standing at the door is Marc with his arms folded and a cold glare that takes off guard both, the teacher and Kim. Miss Martin is the first one to get over the sudden surprise. 

“Mr. Anciel… I” 

“Save it, I know what you have been doing to Kim and let me tell you that it ends now” He states, firmly, confident, something Kim is not used to see in the shy and quiet boy but he has to admit it is so damn cool and a look that really fits Marc’s mama bear nature. 

Mis Martin for her part has to recover again from the shock of being talked like that by a student. “First of all, you don’t use that tone with me young man, I’m your teacher and you owe me some respect, secondly, what makes you think I’m stopping from remembering this brat his place? You don’t have any power over me and I highly recommend you to keep what you heard to yourself, you may be one of my best students but I won’t let this little tantrum pass, just follow my advice kid, forget about this failure of a student and mind your own business if he wants me to stop he should try to be more like you or Mr. Kanté you are smart and make my work easier” with that the teacher sits down and looks at the writer, challenging him to talk back. 

For the record, she challenged him. 

“First of all, miss, respect is something you win and brings back to others, you have made nothing to win that respect, not from me and definitely not from Kim, secondly, the fact you are a teacher doesn’t gives you the right to be so rude and disrespectful towards a student, no matter if they are a bad or good student, thirdly, Kim is my friend and you are hurting him so this is pretty much my business too, specially when he doesn’t have anyone to go to, and finally you are right, I don’t have any power over you, however, Principal Damocles has and just wait to see when he heard the way you talked about him, now if you excuse us we have to go to his office, have a nice day” with that Marc place a hand in Kim’s shoulder and both of them walk to the door. 

Miss Martin has the nerve to laugh at them, when they are at the door they turn to look at her, she gives them a smug look and says. 

“Go if you want, but is my word against yours, you won’t be getting nothing of this”

Marc and Kim share a look and smile even smugger at her. “Actually” Kim says as Marc pulls out a voice recorder and plays the recording, Miss Martin’s voice is heard clearly. “Is your word against you” Kim finishes and takes some delight in the way Miss Martin’s face contorts in a worried grimace. 

“Also” Marc adds and Kim can’t help the smirk forming on his face “The little pin in Kim’s shirt” he points to a little monkey shaped pin in the jocks shirt that the teacher hasn’t noted “Is a camera connected with our friend Markov, so we just don’t only have your voice but also a video of you confessing that you have been mistreating Kim willingly and also talking so poorly about his parents and Mr. Damocles, plus two more witnesses, Markov and Max because he is also watching” Marc is also smirking, this is just too good. 

The history teacher is completely speechless, it was a trap and she took the bait! 

“Oh by the way, in case you try to use the “we recorded you without your consent” argument, you may want to know that my mom is a lawyer and is very aware of what we did, so if you want you can take this into legal ground but taking on account the circumstances that may not be a good idea, not for you at least.” Marc’s tone was cheerful and Kim just can think of how badass he looks. 

“Again, have a nice day!” with that both teens make their way to the principal’s office, Max and Markov joins them shortly after and together they show the evidence, Kim’s parents and Miss Martin are called and long short story the woman is fired and Damocles makes sure to hire a new teacher carefully, so this incident won’t happen again. 

That day Marc was invited to have dinner with Kim’s family and it was one of the best ones he had. 

5\. From a Karen 

Marc loves animals, and animals seems to love him too, that’s why he always enjoys to go to charity events focussed in helping animals, Mylene and Ivan often invite him to go with them to this events, some times Alix, Nathaniel, Marinette and their other friends would go with them too, however this time is just him and Ivan, since the others have things to do that day. It is okay, he and Ivan have become close and he really enjoys spending time with his giant gentle friend. 

Today they are helping a pet bath event to gather funds for the animal shelter, this event is also for try to find a new home to the animals from the shelter— the majority of them were stray so it would be nice if they can find a new family— the two friends are having a nice time together, with the animals and some of the owners of the pets they are bathing. 

That is it until a certain woman arrives at their station. 

Is a mid age lady, blond, with a pixie hair cut, sport clothes and a waist bag, she has a chihuahua with her. When she approaches them with her pet she immediately makes a face at seeing Ivan. 

“Excuse me, young lady” Marc has to restrain a face of his own for being missgendered “Do you think it is possible to have another person to bathe my dog?” the lady leans over Marc and “whispers” yeah, in quotes because she made sure that the entire park heard her “Besides I think you sure will feel safer with another partner” she looks at Ivan in a way that neither of them liked, Ivan felt bad for being judged that way just for his look, Marc felt angry because his friend is being judged just for his look. Fortunately he knows how to deal with this kind of person, both his mothers have taught him very well. 

“I’m sorry ma’am but that is not possible, as you can see we are pretty busy here so you will have to let  **my friend** and I bathe your pet… oh and by the way, I’m a boy not a girl” 

The woman’s face at hearing his voice is just priceless, but once she recovers from the shock she makes her disgust clear. 

“Ugh, don’t tell me you are one of those awry boys! Why an event like this would let people like you help here, is just so disgusting and unsafe, one sissy and a delinquent!” 

Marc can see how Ivan tenses up, he is not happy, like him the big guy is very protective of his beloved ones, but he knows what to do, so he just place a hand softly on Ivan’s arm and looks at him ‘I got this’ Ivan knows very well how capable Marc is so he takes a deep breath and lets him handle the situation. 

“First of all ma’am, if we are here helping is because we are qualified to do it, secondly is rude to judge people by their appearance and stereotypes, my friend may look scary at first sight but I assure you he is very kind and sweet, the totally opposite of a delinquent” Ivan smiles softly at Marc, feeling touched by his friend’s words “As for me I  _ am  _ gay but I’ll appreciate if you stop using such rude words to refer to me, I’m a person like you and I don’t deserve to be treated in such disrespectful and awful way, if you don’t feel comfortable with us attending your dog then I suggest you to just go to another station, you will have to wait though, because as I said before we are very busy, right now my friend and me are the only ones inmediatly available.” Marc talks in a firm yet professional tone, always looking calm and friendly. The woman is clearly not happy with it, but honestly they don’t care. 

“How dare you, I’m a customer and I should be treated better than this, I want to speak to your manager!” 

Ivan and Marc share an unimpressed look, this crazy lady is incredible. 

“Ma’am” Ivan has to admit is awesome how Marc manages to remain calm and collected while dealing with a person like this “This is not a business, this is a charity event so there is no manager but we have a supervisor, you can talk to them, however I have to tell that they will want our side of the story and we don’t tolerate prejudices and hate in our events nor in the organization that is hosting this one, and you have been nothing but rude to us so if you think you will get us in trouble then I suggest to think twice” the lady is about to retort but Marc cuts her off.

“Save it, Karen, the supervisor is that girl over there now let's skip the unnecessary discussion and just go to complain with her and if you don’t like our presence just leave, nobody is obligating you to be here, now get out of my sight there are people far nicer than you wanting to help to the shelter and we prefer to attend them than you” Marc somehow manages to end his rant in the same calm and almost friendly tone, the woman huffs and turns to go to the supervisor. 

Ivan just involves the shorter teen in a side hug, a quiet thanks for getting rid of the crazy woman. 

As Marc said, their supervisor asked for their side of the story because she knows them— they are regular volunteers for the shelter after all— and ‘rude’ and ‘disgusting’ are not adjectives she would use to describe them, they are babies and she can recognize a Karen when she sees one. At the end the woman didn’t get what she wanted, she left the park angry and the only thing that really made Marc and Ivan sad was the fact that the poor chihuahua had to put up with an owner like her.

By the end of the event they reached their goal and their supervisor even gifted them some ice cream for dealing well with a Karen. Ivan tried to give all the credit to Marc but of course he still shared the prize. 

It was a nice day despite the little mishap, and both friends will remember it fondly. 

  1. From his own mind 



  
  


Marc has an anxiety disorder, he was diagnosed a few years ago, it was awful and tiresome, fortunately it got a lot better after attending Dupond and making friends, when he and Nathaniel started dating it got even better, however that doesn’t stop him from having what he calls ‘bad days’ those are days where his anxiety will hit, it is always out of nowhere and when it hits… boy it hits  _ hard.  _ Is like whispers on his head, always remembering him why he is so lame, making him doubt about himself, making him questioning if he is worth the care and love of his family and friends, he doesn’t doubt they really care about him, he will  _ never _ doubt them because he has seen first hand how awesome and kind they are, but his own worthy? That was a completely different story, after all if he was bullied or ignored for years it must be for something, right? He knows some of the things are not true but he can’t stop thinking about them, he tries to ignore it but the whispers, the ideas are just there, at the back of his mind hunting him, the bad days are not as frequent as they used to be but they are still there. 

He tries to act normal to not worry any of his beloved ones, they don’t need to put up with his silly thoughts and self-loathing. 

Today is one of those days, he managed to act natural in the morning when he met his boyfriend and two best friends— Marinette was surprisingly on time— at the school’s door, after that he just focused on paying attention to class. Then lunch time came, he normally eats alone— because the cafeteria is too crowded for him— sometimes Nathaniel and Alix would join him, apparently today he is on his own, good he doesn’t want to pretend in front of them. 

Not feeling in the mood of hiding under the stairs the noiret goes to the art room, that room has become a safe place for him, Mr. Carracci lets the room open during school and club hours, and during lunch is always empty so he knows he will be okay. 

He enters and seats on his and Nathaniel’s favorite desk, he takes out his lunch, a simple cheese sandwich since he didn’t have time to make something more in the morning and didn’t want to bother his moms either. He is about to take a bite but his thoughts just start to bother again, ideas, feelings and thoughts he doesn’t want but they refuse to leave him alone, his mind starts to spin, he tries to ignore it, to focus on something else, he is too immersed on his mental war to notice the two persons that just entered the room. 

He just realizes he is not alone anymore when he feels an arm wrapping around his shoulders and a small pull, next thing he knows he is against someone, the person is warm and he can recognize the perfume they are wearing, he looks up and is met with his boyfriend's eyes. 

“Hey, Mal’aj” Nathaniel greets him before kissing his cheek, the writer can’t help but blush, a small smile makes its way into his pink lips.

“Hi, Ritter” he replies softly. Nathaniel smiles brighter at his nickname and he cuddles Marc closer to him, the noiret really enjoys it but he is curious about something. 

“Not that I’m complaining but… What are you doing here?” he asks, Nathaniel just winks at him and begins to explain. 

“Well we were looking for you, we have a little surprise!” 

“We?” The writer asks confusedly when he feels another arm wrapping around his waist and a friendly hug on his other side, he turns and is met with Alix’s blissful expression. 

“Yo, hi there buddy!” Marc's tiny smile grows a little and he gladly returns the hug. 

“Hi, Alix” 

“Alix did you…” Nathaniel is interrupted by his friend.

“Yeap” she says popping the ‘p’ “I just texted Mari, they are on their way here” she states relaxed. Before Marc has the opportunity to ask what she was talking about Rose's voice is heard. 

“Hey Marc!” She greets and enters with a spring on her steps, Marc notices she has a gift bag on her hands, behind her are Juleka and Marinette with a box each from Marinette’s parents’ bakery. Then Ivan, Kim, Max and Markov also arrive, the boys have take-out bags from his favorite Japanese restaurant and Markov also have a very little gift bag on its arm. 

They set the things on the desk he is sitting at, in the boxes are a bunch of his favorite pastries and sweets, and Kim places a bowl of his favorite ramen in front of him.

“Uh… Guys? What is all of this?” he asks genuinely confused, today is not his birthday or an important date. 

“Oh is just a little way we came up with to show you how much we love and appreciate you!” Marinette exclaims like it was obvious. Marc didn’t expect that answer and he is a little more confused but something inside him feels… warm… and nice, it is a little tickling that makes him feel good. Suddenly the whispers try to regain his attention but he notices this time is easier to ignore them. 

“G-guys… thank you, I-I really appreciate this but you don’t need to…” He is cut by Ivan. 

“Says the one who always gets out of his way to help his beloved ones, Marc you are always taking care of us even when we say is not necessary and we know you do it because you really care about us, well is the same here, you are our friend and we also care about you” Marc feels touched by his friend's words, though before he could reply Rose adds something more. 

“Also you can see this as a little thank you” when Marc looks at her questioningly she giggles a little and explains. “We were talking before classes and Ivan told us about how you managed that Karen the other day, then Kim told us about how you helped him with Miss Martin” Juleka follows her girlfriend’s explanation. 

“And then Max told us how you put that asshole of Kevin in his place, that was so cool, after that Rose started to talk about how you managed that akuma the other day” Rose retakes the word. 

“One thing let to another and suddenly we all were talking about how you are always helping and taking care of us” 

“So we just realized for the millionth time that we are really lucky for meeting you and we just wanted to make something nice for you” Nathaniel adds pressing another kiss on the writer’s cheek, Marc can feel the warmth in his chest growing, all the bad emotions he was feeling since he woke up are slowly fading away, he can feel some tears forming on his eyes but he knows he is not sad. 

“Marc you are always there for us like the mama bear you are” Kim jokes and everybody laughs “So, let us take care of you too, now we are going to spoil you in affection and we don’t accept a no for an answer” Everybody at the table nods in agreement and seeing their happy faces and the gleam in their eyes, Marc knows he has no other choice. 

“Thank you guys” he says softly, really grateful and letting some tears escape his eyes. With that everybody cheers and they start to eat. 

“Also we have this for you, and based on my calculation I can assure you would love it” Max says as he hands him the bags Rose and Markov were holding. He thanks them again and opens the bigger bag, he gasps at seeing what is inside. 

A very soft teddy bear with a rainbow hood and vanilla smell. Marc takes it in his hands and looks at it with bright big eyes, he has a weakness for plushies and this one is just so cute. 

“Guys, this is… you didn’t have to…” 

“Just the best for you Mal’aj” Nathaniel says and Marc feels like melting, the bad day he was having is turning in a wonderful one. 

“Thanks” he replies while hugging the stuffed animal. 

“Open this one Marc, I can assure you will also like and that it will make you smile” Markov exclaims and Marc is happy to obey, in the smaller bag is a pin that says World's #1 Mama Bear. Just as the little AI said, Marc smiles and also laughs. 

“I guess I’m stuck with the mom title, uh?” He asks, feeling lighter. The other teens laugh and Alix claps his shoulder. 

“We couldn’t have it other way, mom” she says and takes the pin to clasp it into his hoodie. 

After that they keep enjoying the meal and the company, looking at them, feeling Nathaniel’s comfortable presence besides him, with Alix at his other side making him laugh, the rest of his friends looking so happy with him, looking at all the things they made just for him, his chest fills with happiness; the whispers, the thoughts, all stop, they disappear like a forgotten memory. How can they not when he is surrounded by such amazing and wonderful people? People that care about him, that love him just as much as he does for them. He can’t bring himself to feel bad anymore, he is sure he will have another bad day, they always come but he knows deep down that it is a concern for the far future, because right now, surrounded by all this love and joy, his anxiety was the one kicked hard this time. 

He takes one more look to the people he considers his second family and smiles, big and bright and just enjoys the rest of the lunch with them. 

He is really a lucky guy, isn’t he? 


End file.
